Electronic devices commonly includes an antenna assembly configured for transmitting/receiving signals such as an antenna coating layer. The typical antenna coating layer can be an Laser Direct structuring (LDS) antenna coating layer, a double double-shot antenna coating layer, a printing antenna coating layer, and so on. However, considering cost of the antenna coating layer and development of the electronic devices tend to light and thin, the antenna coating layer mentioned-above cannot satisfy requirements of users.